Softball is the Game
by gottatrysomething
Summary: OITNB High school AU. Piper is a freshman trying out for her high school softball team and Alex is the captain, the rest of the story is inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

It's her first day of high school. Piper gets out of her parent's BMW and smoothes her beige skirt and tugs at the collar of her polo. As much as everyone hates on the idea of school uniforms it has always been something that Piper secretly liked. Not because she couldn't afford nice clothes (because she definitely can) but because she always felt so plain and average in her style. At least with the uniforms she blended in with even the most stylish and cool girls around her.

Piper has gone to the same private school for as long as she could remember. It is a small school and most of the people from her middle school are also going to the same high school, but it still felt different. I mean this is high school, the most important years of her life, right? So, the anxiety is there and at an all-time peak as she takes her first steps on the small, yet bigger campus for the first day of her high school career.

"Piper! There you are!" she hears the familiar voice and senses some of her anxiety lift as she turns to see the face of her best friend since they were just kids.

"Hey Pol!"

"Can you believe it? We are high schoolers now! I've already seen a few cute new guys! We have to get in quick before Jessica gets a hold of them and get _wedged_ into the dark side."

Polly has this unspoken feud with Jessica Wedge, the most popular girl in school (at least with the guys). It seems whenever Polly gets a crush, which happens a lot, Jessica is able to snag the guy before Polly has a chance while at the same time being sickenly nice to Polly like she doesn't know what she did. Polly is in the stage of her life where guys are the number one thing and all she can talk about. Piper has always listened and laughed along with her friend but never found herself in the same spot. As many guy friends as she had she is perfectly fine laying low and being single. I guess guys haven't intrigued her that much yet.

...

Alex gets out of her beat up truck and takes in the scene unfolding. There are bunch of freshman girls squealing as they run and hug their friends that they probably saw yesterday. How could they possibly have that much energy this early in the morning. Even after her coffee she can't pretend to be that excited to see anyone.

She is wearing her favorite pair of shorts (not technically approved by the school but they look close enough and honestly the teachers seem bored of calling her out on it so they just let her go) and her black polo (which is pretty much the only one she wears since the other options are just a little too bright for her taste). She already wishes that she can ditch but the only reason she can even go to this school is because of her softball scholarship and she isn't about to mess that up on the first day of school, even she has her limits. She knows how hard her mom works to keep her here and she doesn't ever want to disappoint her. The teachers think of her as the troubled kid since she often shows up to school high and ditches her fair share of classes but she knows how to charm her way through it. All it takes is that smirk and they tend to let her go with a warning if she is ever caught. The girls here aren't really her cup of tea, rich snobs that don't know anything about the concept of money and how much it is to even go to a school like this, but she has found her group (pretty much just the softball team) and has found a way to enjoy this stuck up school.

...

It's her first day of her junior year of high school and she already hates all her classes. The only thing that ever gets her through the day is the fact that she has softball practice at the end of it. She shrugs her backpack on, littered with old rock bands and starts walking onto campus.

"Hey Vause, is it too soon to ditch and go smoke in the back field because that is all I want to do right now." Nicky says as she pushes her mane out of her face and gets out of her brand new Beamer. "I guess at least there will be some new meat to look at right?"

"Yeah I don't know after all the squealing if I can handle any of these girls but I'm always up she a challenge." As she says this she gets a glimpse of blonde and blue eyes. Yeah sure that's what most of these girls look like, just a clone of the other rich girls trying to fit in, but there is something different about this girl as she nervously steps onto campus and greets her friend with a smile that takes up her whole face.

"See something you like?"

"Shut up Nicky, I'm just taking in the new conquests like I always do." Her green eyes roll.

"I don't know Vause that look was different. Looks like someone is in looovvee."

This time she just gives Nicky the finger and starts to head onto campus. Time to sit through seven hours of school and then she is free to hit the field. For some reason she searches for the blonde hair again but she is already gone.

...

The field looks freshly done, the grass is freshly cut and the smell of it attacks everyone's nose as they tie the laces of their new cleats. A new season brings new bats and gloves and fresh pants free of stains and rips. There is excitement from returning varsity players and anxiety coming from the underclassman that haven't had the chance to get called up to the varsity field yet. The field is freshly chalked in perfect straight lines leading to the tall yellow foul poles. Bases still perfectly white from having not been stepped on and worn out, it is Alex's favorite sight in the world. She couldn't picture anything better than a fresh field. Since it is tryouts for the underclassman she is wearing her running shorts and shirt with the word Knights across it, their school mascot and she is lazily stretching while talking to Nicky.

"You think anyone is going to be good enough to be pulled up this year?" Alex asks while wiping the sweat already forming at her brow.

"Who knows, after watching jv last year I couldn't imagine any of them coming up, unless someone suddenly can make it throw it across the diamond and actually make it in the first basemen's glove unlike last year's team. We really don't need anyone though with you on the mound and me behind the plate." She shows her cocky smile. "State is ours this year."

"We can't get ahead of ourselves but I mean it isn't far out of reach." She is interrupted by something her loud outfields are saying.

"Miranda do you think my socks match my pants or do I look just silly." Taystee says in her best white girl impression.

"I just hope that my manicurist is ready after this to clean up my nails. Do you think she is willing to help me after every practice so I don't have to walk around with this horrid dirt under my nails?" The short haired Poussey responds with a spot on accent.

"My mom and dad said that this would look good on college applications but I didn't know it would be this dirty, hopefully tennis is a little cleaner than this, plus sweating is not my thing." The whole groups breaks down in laughs until they hear a unmistakable clearing of the throat that instantly has them quiet.

"I see you ladies have already started messing around. I see that coming in second last year has not bothered you in the slightest. Maybe one of these new girls can show you how to be focused." The words curl out of her mouth and her red hair seems even more red than usual. They always say that they can see it redden the madder she is, today isn't the acceptation.

"Sorry Coach Red." They all mumble out while they get back to their stretches.

"All girls trying out please line up here. Our captains, Vause and Nichols, will lead you through stretches before we start in on drills. This is a high caliber team and if you want to make it I need to see heart and a true understanding of the game. Let's get to work!" Red pats Alex on the shoulder and walks to talk to the other girls already on the team.

"Okay everyone I'm Alex and that's Nicky and we are your captains, let's see what you got. Get in a line and start with high knees to Nichols and back." This is when she sees her again, that blonde from this morning all decked out in the newest gear, all Adidas with really nice white cleats. She seems more intense but probably even more nervous and Alex can't help but think how cute she is with her face focused and eyebrows furrowed. And don't get her started on those legs because they go for days.

"Hey blondie get those knees up higher." Nicky yells with a knowing smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Her tryout was decent. I mean most of the other girls seemed to just be there to please their parents or the baseball guys, but she felt like she really was better than the other girls trying out. She might have over thrown the ball to the first baseman her first few attempts, but she fielded the ball cleanly and even made a diving stop once. When it came time to hit she was able to place the ball really well. She has never been much of a power hitter but she is able to put the ball where it needs to go according to the situation. Plus, with her speed she has always been great at bunting. It wasn't her best day on the field, but she is for sure going to make it on one team (she doesn't want to get her hopes up for varsity). I mean come on they almost won state last year, why would they need Piper? She always just thought she was average at everything, she fields the balls hit right to her, but doesn't make incredible plays and she hits the ball in play, but never over the fence. Just like her, her softball skills are average.

The tryout was okay and she probably should have done better, which is usually all she would be able to think about as she is getting driven home after, but for some reason there is something else that she can't get out of her head. The captains were staring a lot, and Nicky kept yelling stuff at her like she was on the wrong end of an inside joke. She was nervous enough without feeling like that smile coming from Nicky was one of pure entertainment at her expense. She kept trying to figure out what she did to get the wild haired catcher to continuously watch her and then look over at the raven haired girl at the other end of the field with a huge shit eating smile on her face. She tried to ignore it and focus on her game but every time she looked over to see where Nicky was looking her blue would meet Alex's green eyes and there was a different look there. It wasn't the same as Nicky's teasing smile but a more assuring maybe even impressed smile that for some reason made her stomach flutter and her cheeks redden. Eventually she realized that the reason that she was doing decent at this tryout was the need to impress not Coach Red, but Alex. Like it didn't matter if she made the team, as long as Alex kept looking at her with that small smile that said 'Keep it up! You are doing great.' She was probably reading it wrong though, they were probably both making fun of her and she is just jumping to conclusions. But that smile did something to her. Why her?

She just opens her math book and starts in on her homework for the night, pretending that she can actually focus on anything other than that tryout and those green eyes on her. She must have imagined it, right? And why does her stomach still jump when she thinks about it?

…

"So how did you feel about the tryouts?" Nicky asks between licks of the joints she is rolling.

"Come on how much do you really have to lick that thing, I don't want to be smoking whatever you had for dinner." Alex laughs as she takes the joint out of Nicky's hand to take over the rolling duties, earning a finger from the offended girl.

"You are just ignoring the question so that we don't have to talk about blondie. I see right through you Vause," then she just has to add, "plus, I didn't even lick it that much and I haven't had dinner yet so."

"I don't know why I would avoid talking about her cause there was nothing to talk about. I mean even though she is hot, it wouldn't be worth risking the team."

"Yeah well with how you were eyeing her at practice it didn't seem like nothing."

"Shut up Nichols. You are one to talk, remember when Morello tried out last year and I had to practically wipe the drool from you face." She adds as she lights the joint.

"Okay, okay. Blondie was good though and we do need a shortstop. I mean Pennsatucky is good, but she really brings down the atmosphere of the whole team. I heard she might quit if we don't stop 'lesbianing' together." A deep chuckle comes from Alex.

"She was good. Really good actually and she didn't even seem like she knew it. I talked to Red after and she said that she had a lot to think about because of her. I guess we just have to wait and see." She takes a deep hit of the joint. "But did you see those legs though!"

Laughing and taking the joint from Alex's outreached hand, Nicky says, "They go all the way up."

They stay like this for the rest of the night sitting on Nicky's porch smoking and laughing about random things that happened at school that day. Even with her brain foggy, Alex's mind keeps coming back to the blonde haired girl, secretly hoping that she makes varsity so she can see those eyes more up close.

…

Piper stands in the locker room with her mouth wide open staring at the piece of paper in front of her. She can't believe her eyes. She actually made the varsity team as a freshman. This must be some kind of mistake. Should she bring it up to Red or just hope that she doesn't notice she messed up? As she is thinking this she doesn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her or the soft laugh that comes from the taller girl.

"Keep your mouth open like that you might accidentally swallow a fly," she smirks. Piper jumps a little, clearly not aware that Alex was there, causing the smirk to grow and an eyebrow to rise.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come in," Piper blushes for no apparent reason other than the fact that she has never been this close to Alex. She smells like cigarette mixed with something that must just be Alex and Piper can't help but take a deep breath and enjoy the scent.

"Is it good news or bad news that has you this shocked." Alex asks, very aware of the effect she is having on the younger girl. She usually has this effect on girls, but for some reason this particular girl is more rewarding, and her palms are sweating for some reason.

"I made varsity and I'm pretty sure it is a mistake. I mean if it is that's cool I just don't know if I should tell Coach or…" she stops when she hears a hearty laugh come from the older girl and can't help but smile at the sound of it.

"You're good kid. You made it because you are good," she sees her dimples for the first time and can't believe that this girl can get even cuter. "I never did get your name though."

"Piper. Piper Chapman," she smiles, still just excited that Alex said that she was good. She also called her kid which usually makes her mad because she isn't a kid anymore, but the way Alex said it had a more endearing feel to it.

"Piper," she tests it on her tongue and can't help but enjoy every second of it. "Well Piper, I believe you are going to be late to class. I'll see you on the field." She smirks and starts walking out of the locker room to meet Nicky in the back field.

"I guess you will," Piper says to herself as she finally lets out the big smile that was threatening to take over her face that whole time she was talking to Alex. She kept scooting closer to her right? Or was she imagining that? Does she like girls? She has never felt this before. All she knows is that for the rest of the class all she was thinking about was softball practice and barely payed attention. This is going to be a good season.

…

"Polly, Polly! I made varsity!" Piper yells at her best friend when she sees her at lunch.

"NO WAY! Piper that is awesome! You won't believe what just happened though. You know the cute new guy I was telling you about, the one with the sexy accent. He just asked me out on a date this Saturday!" she squeals excitedly. Piper is about to respond and get excited for her (even though she wishes they could stay on the topic of softball, but it's Polly so she knows how important this is for her) when she is interrupted. "It gets better though! He said his friend Larry has been eyeing you and he wants it to be a double date with you guys and us!"

Piper rolls her eyes. She knows who Larry is. He is that quiet guy with the jewfro. He has talked to her before and always been nice but he is just… boring. "Polly you know I hate when you set me up!"

"Come on Piper you have to date someone at some point. Plus, he is cute and nice and I would be so much less nervous if you were there with me! Please, please, please, please come with me!"

Piper just smiles because she knows that there is no way to get out of this. I mean it is one date, how bad could it be? "Fine Polly, I will go but I can't promise that I will enjoy myself."

"Yessss! Thank you so much! OMG, we have to go shopping for an outfit! How about after school?"

"I have softball Pol."

"Oh yeah," she says rolling her eyes. "After then! We have to go!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll have my dad drop me off at your place after practice." Piper knows how important this is for Polly so she doesn't mind going along with it, she just wishes Polly did the same for softball with her. She cares, she just isn't always the best at showing it. At least she has softball at the end of the day to look forward to. She already convinced herself it is the game and not the raven haired girl she is excited about she walks with Polly to their next class. Geometry should be interesting with how excited Polly is right now. She has a feeling it will be hard to concentrate on triangles with Polly talking her ear off about Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

It is Friday morning at 5:30 am, two days after the roster was released and Piper found out she was on varsity. Piper is sleeping soundly in her huge white bed with tall bed posts. Her room is very white, like she should be nervous to make any sort of mess in there when it looks so stainable. She has a bunch of pillows and stuffed animals on the ground by her bed, on the ground yet they still look very organized. Her room is littered with pictures of her and Polly and all their "friends", that Piper just kind of deals with because quantity over quality, right? She has Christmas lights hanging along the wall and a big TV hanging on the other. Her room screams money and Piper looks so small in it, like it's not where she belongs.

The whole team walks in on a sleeping Piper, trying to stay quiet to not wake her up. Alex can't help but think how perfect she looks when she sleeps, but she quickly pushes that thought back as they have a job to do. All the returners from the varsity team are circled around her bed with laughs about to escape their mouths and smiles that aren't contained.

"You ready ladies?" Nicky whispers, "1, 2, 3!"

They all yells and jump on the bed. Some people with sounds makers and some just yelling nonsense. It doesn't really matter what they say as long as they scare her. Piper jolts awake and practically falls off the bed. The startled look on her face turns angry after she sees someone's flash go off just as she jumps up in the air and everyone starts laughing. Piper looks around still just as confused as ever but finally aware of where she is and who is around her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Piper's voice is as high pitched as any of them have ever heard.

"We are here to kidnap you. Now get dressed and we will put on your makeup and oh you have to wear this sign all day." Alex explains as she holds up a sign that reads 'I Made Varsity Softball' in big messy writing, assuming Nicky or Alex made it with the lack of creativity or effort really. Alex smirks at the state of the girl in front of her, she is cute when she is frazzled too.

"Seriously?!" Piper looks at the other girls as they nod adamantly and she just starts to get up to get ready.

"At least you are wearing pants. When they did this to me last year I was almost completely naked. Made them think twice about jumping on me like that." Nicky laughs out and nudges Alex. "Not that it didn't get some girls excited for me being on the team."

"Shut up Nicholas!" Alex laughs a throaty laugh but seems to be watching for Piper's reaction to Nicky's statement. And for some reason Piper feels a sense of jealousy coursing through her. How does this girl do this to her? She just starts getting ready and meets the girls by all her makeup when she is changed. She just threw on a polo and a big hoody, knowing it is going to be cold out and not awake enough to pick out something that is cuter. It helps knowing her mom won't be up this early so she won't have to see the look on her face say 'Really that's what you are wearing?'

"Okay so who is doing my makeup?"

"That would be me." Nicky says with a look of excitement on her face, registering Piper's concerned face she adds, "Yeah the trick is to make you look bad so that's where I step in."

"Don't worry she will go easy on you, I think." Poussey adds and everyone laughs.

"Who are you kidding look at this girl's hair, and I don't think I have ever seen her actually wear makeup. Good luck Chapman she has never gone easy on anyone ever." Black Cindy says while the other girls laugh and Nicky throws her the finger.

"Hey don't bring my hair into this, it is humid so my hair is frizzy, its natural." She says as she starts putting eyeshadow on Piper's cheeks. "You will look great don't worry one hair on that blonde head of yours."

…

After the makeover they quickly make their way over to pick up one more girl named Suzanne, who they have already nicknamed crazy eyes. That one was a little more difficult because apparently scaring her awake wasn't the best plan, but once they calm her down and get her makeup done, they hop in the cars and drive to breakfast, specifically Friendly's.

They all sit down at a huge table talking about all the new players makeup and how ridiculous they looked when they woke up to everyone standing in their room.

Somehow Alex and Piper end up across from each other and they make eye contact and both just smile, Alex's more of a smirk and Piper's is shyer and nervous.

"So, we got you pretty good huh?"

"Yeah I definitely wasn't expecting to wake up like that. Does this happen every year or was there something about the new batch of girls that made you want to watch them sleep then scare the shit out of them?" Alex laughs a full laugh that reaches her stomach and Piper can't help but feel proud she was the cause of it.

"Well not to say I didn't enjoy scaring the shit out of you, but this has been going on for as long as I have been here. It is a cool way to welcome the girls and make them feel comfortable on our team. As much as I pretended not to enjoy looking like a clown with all that makeup on my face when it happened to me, I actually enjoyed being labeled as the softball girl right when I got here, like I already had a place."

"Yeah because I'm sure the badass vibe wasn't enough for you." Piper adds amazed that Alex felt like she needed this to fit in. Everyone had to be as drawn to her as Piper, right?

"More like the trailer trash vibe." Alex laughs but this time it doesn't even reach her face and instead there is a pained look there. Piper decides to change the subject as the raven haired girl is clearly uncomfortable.

"I couldn't imagine someone not being instantly drawn to you," realizing she failed to change the subject, like planned, and was actually possibly flirting with this girl she panicked and just said the first thing that came to her mind, "So there are a lot of people here, I'm surprised we got a table."

Alex was wearing her classic smirk with an eyebrow raised still remembering what the blonde haired girl just said. She looked at her blushed cheeks and decided to let her change the subject, "Yeah we made a reservation and I happen to know one of the waitresses so we do it every year here."

Just as she said this a woman with the same green eyes as Alex walks up to their table. Looking at Alex and smiling then singling in on Nicky she says, "Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Well took you long enough. We have been waiting for a server for at least," Nicky looks at her wrist where there is no watch, "well hell if I know, but I was expected to be greeted with my usual."

"Oh, shut up Nicky." Alex yells across the table.

"Just messing with you Diane, you know I would wait forever just to see that face of yours."

"Yes, Nicky we are all very aware of the crush you have on my mom, now can we order our drinks before Nicky says more than any of us want to hear."

Diane just laughs and Piper can't help but tell how it is very similar to the genuine laugh that she just got out of Alex. She is amazed by how tenderly Diane looks at Alex and how Alex is looking at her with so much respect and love as well.

After they order their drinks AND food (because Nicky didn't want to wait any longer). The craziness starts and everyone is laughing and talking about their days. Poussey, Cindy, and Taystee are putting on a show for everyone with different voices and even rapping at one point. The second the food gets there is gets quiet and everyone starts munching away. Alex and Piper make eye contact again and a smile is shared.

"So, I should tell you about all the girls, newbie. You know Nicky she is our catcher and Red's 'daughter', figuratively of course since her mom has never been much of a mom. The three that have been putting on a show are Taystee, Poussey, and Cindy, they are the outfielders and a lot of the entertainment of the team, also causes us to run a lot from their need to joke around, we still love them though. The big one at the end is Big Boo and yes, she wants to be called that, she is our third baseman. Next to her in the hoody is Pennsatucky and she is our shortstop. She pretty much only gets along with Big Boo and causes a lot of tension, but she is good. You could beat her out for the spot though if you work at it," she whispers the last part and winks, "Then the girl that Nicky has been looking at all morning is Lorna, some of us call her Morello, and she is the second baseman. Then there is Daya who played first base last year. Suzanne is new and also going for first base, I think. She can hit the crap out of the ball so we will see if she can take Daya's place. Then finally, there is Maritza and Flacca, also new, who will probably be back up infielders and probably run for Nicky if she gets on base. Nicky is probably the slowest person you will ever meet trust me." She smiles, satisfied with her breakdown of the team before she adds, "Oh, and I am the pitcher."

"Looks like it is going to be a fun year with this team." Piper smiles to herself excited for the games to begin.

"Would be even better if you are on the field with me," Piper's cheeks instantly redden at the compliment, "You better work your ass off, no one wants to be out there with Pennsatucky anymore."

Piper's smile falters as she realizes that she read compliment wrong and Alex just wanted to get rid of Pennsatucky. She just laughs softly a little without knowing what to say next.

Seeing the shift in her smile Alex adds, "Plus I wouldn't mind having someone to look at when I need a distraction from a call, and Pennsatucky just didn't do it for me." Alex sees the blush creep up again on the girl's face.

"Does that mean I do it for you?" Piper is surprised by her own words, but is excited to see the green eyes look at her in shock and a little red appear on the pale skinned girl's cheeks. "Not so fun when you are the one frazzled huh?"

"I'm impressed Chapman." Alex is genuinely impressed with the girl sitting in front of her. She has more fire than she first thought.

They both just laugh and get back to their meals, joining in with the conversation about classes the other girls are having.

After they all finish eating and pay the check they all pile into the three cars available and drive to school. They get there about 10 minutes before the bell and Alex and Nicky talk for a little before saying.

"Hey if anyone wants to smoke with us before class you can." Alex looks directly at Piper, but when she sees the hesitation she starts to walk with Nicky to the back field, Poussey, Cindy, and Taystee following closely behind. Suddenly Alex turns back and yells, "Oh, by the way anyone who takes off their makeup or takes the sign off will have to run more at practice." She smirks at Piper then continues walking.

…

Once they light the joint and start passing it around Nicky finally looks at Alex and says, "So we just going to ignore what is going on between you and Blondie, because you guys couldn't take your eyes off each other the whole breakfast."

"Yeah! I saw you whiteys making eyes the whole time." Taystee adds.

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about. I'm just the captain and she is new so I am helping her adjust to the team. She could be our shortstop you know?"

"Well, you could have fooled me." Poussey adds then the others laugh.

"Just shut up and pass it." Alex says reaching for the joint. The others continue to talk, but Alex just looks off into the distance and thinks about the blonde haired girl. Does she really like her? And they said they were both giving each other eyes, but Piper is straight right? Why is this bothering her so much?

They finish the joint and all walk to first period. Maybe pre-calculous can get Alex's mind off the blonde…who is she kidding though.

….

Thank you all for the kind words! This is my first fanfic and I am not really sure what I am doing or where I am going with this, but I am having fun. I appreciate your support and can't wait to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello earth to Piper." Polly says while waving her hand in front of Piper's face, "Have you heard a word I have said?

"Yeah, Yeah sorry. You were talking about Pete and our date tomorrow." Piper says nonchalantly still not as interested as Polly was hoping.

"What do you keep looking at and why are you not freaking out? It is tomorrow that we are doing this thing. Maybe I should come and do your makeup by the way. You look like a clown."

"Clearly this isn't how I do my makeup Pol. I got kidnapped this morning by the softball team and this," she points to her face, "Is initiation. I guess I am just tired because they woke me up early." Piper says knowing that that isn't the reason she isn't listening.

Piper has been watching the group of softball girls that are seated at the table across the lunch hall. She might be looking at one in particular, but she isn't willing to admit that to herself yet. They look like they are having so much fun, always laughing and occasionally throwing stuff. Every once in a while, she sees a certain raven haired girl look at her and throw her a smirk then quickly get brought back into conversation by the wild haired girl sitting next to her. She can't help but feel a little jealousy that she isn't a part of the reason that Alex tosses her head back and laughs at the shenanigans that are happening in front of her. She is still a little upset that Polly didn't even ask about the makeup or the sign that clearly showed why her makeup was the way that it was. Instead she just assumed that Piper put eyeliner on her lips, like she didn't know what she was doing. She decides to at least try to listen to what Polly is saying.

"So, I can't decide between the two dresses. I think that blue is Pete's favorite color, but I don't look that good in it and you totally do, so I didn't know if you were planning on wearing it."

"Um, I haven't thought about what I am wearing really yet."

"Piper! This is important! Wear that new blue dress we bought and I will wear the black one. Can't go wrong with a little black dress, right?"

"Yeah Pol, you look great in that dress. You should totally wear it." Piper says wanting to make her best friend feel good about her choices.

"Okay cool then I will wear that, but with which shoes? I have so many…"

At that Piper decides it has been long enough and looks back at the table across the hall and her eyes meet with an amazing set of green. This time she is the one that caught her looking and she can't help but smile.

Just as she is in a staring contest with Alex she feels a finger tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey Piper! I'm really looking forward to tomorrow!" It is Larry Bloom and he has a nervous look on his face. He is wearing a grey cardigan over his polo and has a nerdy and boring look to him. The smile on Piper's face doesn't feel real at all.

"Yeah, Larry I am really excited too!" She says in a voice she can only compare to her mom's voice when she is talking to her rich friends, that she only really associated with because they have money and a lot of people know them.

"We were thinking we could pick you guys up from Polly's around 6 if that is okay." The guy standing next to Larry says with a strong Australian accent. "I just got my license so I can drive us around." He says with a hint of pride in his voice. Piper just learned that Pete is a year older than them and just moved here from Australia.

"We can't wait!" Polly says excitedly and looks at Piper with a look that says 'look at us, aren't we cool'.

Piper just smiles and then finds her eyes searching for the green again, but when she does she notices that Nicky and Alex have left the table, probably to do some not so school appropriate things, and a wave of disappointment washes over her. She gives Larry an annoyed look like he was the one to cause this to happen. He gives her a concerned look back and after realizing what she did, she quickly paints a smile on her face and asks more questions about the date. That seems to calm Larry and they begin having a conversation for the rest of lunch, then head to their classes.

…

It is Saturday morning and Piper rolls over to look at the clock. Her body aches with sore muscles. Since it isn't softball season yet, that means that they are just doing conditioning right now. They run a lot, even though it is just softball and running isn't a huge part, but as Red says 'We have to play every second of every game with intensity, so we have to build our stamina to make sure we can go all seven innings'. With all the running and lifting weights, nobody has really had a chance to talk much, even the outfielders who are usually the jokesters of the group were silenced all week from panting and trying to catch their breath.

The clock reads 10 o'clock. Piper never sleeps in this late, but with homework and softball she has been exhausted all week. She gets up and goes downstairs when she hears her stomach growling, helping her realize how hungry she really is.

She walks downstairs and sees her mom cleaning the kitchen of the breakfast that she must have made earlier.

"Piper it is 10 o'clock in the morning and you are just waking up? I made breakfast and everything." She looks at her with a disapproving glare as Piper makes her way over and opens the fridge.

"Sorry mom. I have been really tired from softball and school."

"See I told you joining that team would be too much. You need to focus on school, college is right around the corner."

Piper takes a bite of a banana before replying, "Mom, that is four years away and I can handle both. Plus, maybe I could get a softball scholarship to play somewhere."

Her mom scoffs at this and says, "Honey, how would you focus on law school and softball, it isn't possible."

"I already said I don't even know if I want to go to law school."

Her mom looks at her with a face of pure disappointment before she adds, "I'm going to Polly's later today. We have a double date tonight."

That seems to take away the anger in her mom's face. She has always gotten on Piper to meet someone, apparently all her friend's kids are dating nice young men and Piper needs to find someone to take her out on nice dates.

"Well that is great honey. That Polly has always been a good influence on you."

"Thanks mom. So, can you drive me over there soon? Also, I was planning on spending the night there."

"Of course, let me just get presentable. And you probably should too." She adds that last part by looking Piper up and down.

"Yeah I just need to shower and I'll bring my stuff over there to get ready."

With that her mom walks up stairs to get ready, even though she already had a full face of makeup and was wearing nice sun dress. Piper makes herself more food then goes up to her room to shower and get a bag ready to go to Polly's. This should be an interesting day.

…

As soon as Piper arrives at Polly's, she swings the door open and gives her a huge hug. She quickly ushers her in and is instantly talking about how fun that this date will be and all the things they need to do to get ready for it.

They quickly start painting each other's toes and playing some loud pop music in Polly's room. They are talking and laughing about things that happened at school and what Jessica's face looked like when Pete came up to Polly and gave her a hug instead of hugging her. They always have a good time together and know how to make each other laugh. As much as Polly bugs her sometimes for not being the most in tune with her life, when they are alone like this it is always a great time and she remembers why she really does love her best friend.

They continue treating themselves and doing everything they need to prepare for this date. Faster than Piper thought, 5 o'clock rolls around and they are dressed for their date. They hear a knock at the door and Polly squeals. Piper just gathers her stuff and lovingly rolls her eyes at her best friend.

They answer the door and Pete and Larry greet them with hugs before ushering them into Pete's new car. It isn't super nice but for a first car it is nice. They drive to the movie with Polly entertaining all of them with her story of how her little brother found her diary in her room and she had to chase him around the whole house to get it back. Pete puts his hand on her thigh while he is driving and Polly gives Piper an excited look.

Larry just looks at her and gives her a goofy smile and she smiles back. Maybe he isn't so bad and luckily, he doesn't seem comfortable enough to touch her in any way which makes Piper calmer.

They get to the movies and Pete says that they are going to see a horror movie and looks at Larry with a knowing smile. They get their popcorn and candy and make their way into the theatre.

Piper and Polly are next to each other with the guys on either side. Pete makes his move and puts his arm around Polly and she instantly nuzzles into him. Once again Larry just sheepishly smiles at Piper but doesn't make a move, to Piper's satisfaction.

As the movie progresses she sees Pete and Polly getting more comfortable and she can't help but feel happy for her friend. Larry has his hand on the arm rest, seemingly hoping that Piper will grab it, but she pretends to be engrossed in the movie. Eventually though, she jumps at something that happens on screen and Larry takes the opportunity to take her hand and give it a squeeze. There is something about his big hands that don't seem to fit right in Piper's, but she holds his hand back from the rest of the movie.

The movie ends and Larry gives Piper a huge smile before standing up and stretching. Polly and Pete used the last ten minutes of the movie to make out and Piper could feel Larry looking at her hoping that she would turn and he could do the same. Piper kept her eye steady on the screen not risking him trying to join that kissing party. They all stand up and start to leave the theatre. Once again Larry reaches for her hand and she pretends to stretch then cross her arms at her chest. He doesn't seem to realize this is a no and continues to smile big and walk beside her.

Pete drives them to a diner and they all get in a booth. Piper doesn't realize it is the same one that they went to with the team until she sees a familiar face. Diane walks over to them with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, welcome to Friendly's. My name is Diane, what can I get for you guys?" She looks at all of them and sees Piper and her smile grows, "Oh honey, you are Piper, right? You play with Alex on her softball team! Alex talks about you all the time, says you are a pretty good little player."

Piper smiles and feels her stomach flutter at the thought of Alex talking about her with her mom. "Yyes that's me," she stutters out.

"Well, actually Alex and Nicky are at the bar if you want to go say hi. They hangout a lot here for some reason, I tell myself they just love being in my presence, but it is probably just the free fries." She laughs at this and shakes her head. "Anyway, what did you guys want to order?"

They all order milkshakes and Diane walks back to the kitchen to put their order in. Everyone at the table is looking at Piper.

"Who is Alex?" Polly asks with an expecting look.

"Oh, she is just someone on my team. That's her mom."

"Okay, well you got all nervous it seemed."

Piper throws Polly a look that says 'Really?!' and says, "Umm I was just surprised she recognized me.

Polly recognizes the look and changes the subject. They all start talking about the movie and Piper fills them in on the ending. She was apparently the only one really paying attention. Then she excuses herself to the restroom, hoping to get a glimpse of Alex.

Once she exits the bathroom she sees Alex and Nicky at the bar and Alex makes eye contact and waves her over.

"Hey blondie, you got yourself a hot date over there? Or umm an average, boring looking date." Nicky says as she is approaching. As much as she would like to get mad at the girl for the comment, she has to hold back a laugh at the fact that that is the same way she would describe Larry.

"I am actually doing a favor to my friend Polly. Apparently making it a double date made it easier for her to make out with Pete the whole movie." Piper laughs as she tries to underplay the date so that Alex doesn't think she has a boyfriend. Not that that should matter though, because Piper is totally straight, right?

"Ah I see you got the boring one and she got the hot one, on a hetero scale of course, which I don't know much about." Nicky laughs at the joke and in seeing the way the girls are looking at each other promptly adds, "I'm umm gonna hit the can now. Make sure Diane has a fresh plate of fires out here when I get back" And she quickly walked away.

"Sorry for my friend," Alex laughs, "I'm sure that guy is great."

"Larry."

"Huh?"

"His name is Larry."

"Ah an exciting name for an exciting person I'm sure. I'm sure you guys would be great together. I'm bet Polly will be thrilled to talk your ear off about it later." Alex smirks and looks over at the table and wave. They hesitantly wave back and then get back to their conversation.

"Yeah speaking of talking someone's ear off. Your mom just told me that you have been talking about me to her a lot." At this Alex instantly looks down and says "Damn her," then looks back at Piper with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I might have mentioned you once or twice. My mom has a big mouth though, so you can't trust anything she says.

"Yeah, well she seemed pretty serious about it. She said you said I was a pretty good player."

"Well, that I stand by." Alex smiles at her and winks.

"Does that mean there were other things said?" Piper asked, again surprised by how easy it was to flirt (is that what she was doing?) with Alex.

"Possibly, but that is between me and my mom." She laughs lightly they both just look into each other's eyes for a long time before Alex clears her throat and says, "Well it looks like your date is getting impatient and your milkshake is melting, you better head back."

Piper's eyes widen at the reminder that Larry is sitting over there waiting for her and she stumbled over her words, "Yeah, yeah. Oh, shoot yeah, I should get back then. I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah," Alex smirks, "I'll see you Monday Pipes." Piper's heart jumps at the nickname and heads back to her table.

"What was that?" Larry asks clearly not happy with how long she talked to Alex.

"Nothing! Just talking about softball." She takes a sip of her milkshake, "Mmm these are good! What are you guys talking about?"

And with that conversation starts again everyone forgets about the encounter with Alex, except Piper of course.

Eventually, Alex and Nicky leave and as they are passing Alex calls out, "Treat her good Barry."

And Nicky adds, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Chapman," and winks. They both laugh and push out the door, Piper follows them with her eyes the whole way out.

"Barry?" Larry looks at her with a frown, "You know my name is Larry, right?"

"Yes of course! And I told her that too! She must have forgotten or heard me wrong." Piper says fighting a smile.

"I'm not a fan of them Piper. Are you friends with them." Polly asks with a disgusted look on her face.

"I mean I wouldn't say friends, but they are on my team." Piper responds, not really knowing if she could call them friends yet. She definitely wants to be there friends though and wonders if they would call her a friend.

They leave shortly after that and climb into Pete's car. Polly and Pete are touching the whole time, but Piper makes a point to be as far away from Larry the whole time. They get back to Polly's and Pete gets out with them so he can kiss Polly more, but Larry stays in the car. Piper walks straight in the house after saying goodnight and goes to Polly's room to get ready for bed. Polly talks her ear off about Pete and says they have to do it again sometime, not realizing how Piper had a bad time with Larry. They eventually fall asleep in Polly's bed, but Piper stays up a little longer thinking about how Alex smiled at her and how she talks about her to her mom. Despite the bad date, Piper falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicky unscrews the cap of the bottle of whiskey that she is intent on drinking. Last night, Nicky was told by Lorna that she is officially done with her, because she wants to focus on Christopher, her supposed boyfriend. As much as Nicky wants to say that she doesn't care and it was just a fling, deep down she always knew that the spunky second baseman was different and she actually might have loved her. She can't explain why, but for the first time she had those butterflies and she was nervous around her and her cheeks hurt from smiling as much as she did when in the presence of the shorter girl.

She starts pouring her drink when she hears a knock at the door. After some mumblings of "fuck" and "who the fuck is here at this hour" she swings the door open to see her best friend with a concerned look on her face and her phone tightly in her grasp.

"What the fuck, Nicholas? I have been trying to get a hold of you!"

"Oh yeah I kinda threw my phone off the balcony. Sorry." But she wasn't sorry, because if she still had her phone she knows who she would be calling right now.

"What's wrong? Lorna end it again?" The look on Alex's face was so soft. She knew that as much as her best friend tried to play it tough, that Lorna Morello always brought out her soft side and wow was she soft.

"She said that she had to stop doing this to Christopher. Of course, she tells me that right after I take my head away from between her legs." Nicky sighs, "It's cool though, you know. I should have known not to fuck with a straight girl."

"Hey, hey that's no excuse to treat you like that. You are a caring person and really hot, even if your hair is its own entity."

Nicky finally laughs a little and says, "Hey! Why does my hair always have to be brought into this? Huh, stretch?" they both grin at this.

"You always bring up my height, so I have to come back at you for something…shorty." This earns a punch in the arm from Nicky. "Okay, okay! Seeming how your breathe already smells like whiskey, my next question is… why the hell did you start without me? Let's get fucked up!"

"Thought you would never ask! And I have a present for later." Nicky holds out a joint and Alex smiles mischievously. They both laugh and head straight for the bar. Nicky's parents are never home but the bar is something that they always seem to stalk up when they get back. Maybe it is their apology for always being gone, but Nicky never complains, just keeps drinking.

After a couple shots and a few mixed drinks later, they are feeling the effects of the alcohol and decide it is the perfect time to go on to the porch and smoke.

"So, really though how are you holding up?" Alex asks before lighting the aforementioned present.

"I mean what can you do, right? It was just a fling, I knew what I was getting into." Nicky looks down, her eyes brimming with tears. "But hey, speaking of straight girls, how is our favorite blonde doing these days?"

Alex knows how much that Nicky hates it when people see her cry, even her best friend, so she accepts the change of subject. Even though talking about the blonde isn't her favorite thing at this point. Even she doesn't know what is going on with it. There is just this energy and pull from the girl that she can't describe and she is surprisingly feistier than she originally thought.

"I don't know what there is to say. I mean I think she will beat out Pennsatucky for shortstop, but…" She is cut off by the catcher before she can finish.

"Clearly, that's not what I meant Vause. I can see the way you guys flirt, I couldn't cut that sexual tension with a fucking steak knife. And you know it too." Alex shorts her a dagger with her eyes, "Come on Vause, you can talk about it with me."

"Okay fine. Well…" She is again interrupted by Nicky.

"Wait, wait, let me get more alcohol in my system before I hear this lovey dovey shit." The darker haired girl just flips her off and Nicky can't help it but laugh at her own joke. Wiping the nonexistent tears from her eyes Nicky says, "Come on! That's funny! Okay, I'm kidding, but I just got heartbroken so I'm allowed to make those jokes." When she says this the smile on her face no longer seems genuine and there is pain in her eyes. Alex just pats her on the back. The amount of alcohol and weed finally allowing Nicky to express how sad she is about the whole thing. She smiles a reassuring smile to her friend after recomposing herself. "But seriously Vause, I want you to be happy and I can see that with Piper, so tell me about it."

"Damn, how much did you drink before I got here? I don't think you have ever been this nice to me." Laughter bursts out from both of them as they feel the weed settling into their brain. They aren't entirely sure why they are laughing so hard, but when they both start to feel the tears form and their stomachs hurt from the amount of laughter, they hug it out. Then, they both leave the porch and lay in the grass outside.

Still passing the joint back and forth, which Nicky dropped when she started laughing which made them both laugh that much harder, they lay side by side not talking.

After a couple minutes Alex speaks up, "I like her. A lot."

"Yeah, I see that bud."

"What do I do?"

Nicky chuckles, "I'm clearly not the best person to be asking, but I say go for it, stretch. Why not just see what happens? And if it goes wrong, well I think they are serving tacos in the cafeteria on Tuesday."

Alex scoffs at that, "Pretty sure it is beef and noodles on Tuesday."

"Well then we will ditch and get some tacos if it goes bad, but I say you feel it out on Monday at practice. We are finally done with conditioning so there will be a lot more time to flirt some people up, huh? What do you say?"

"We will see."

The rest of the night is more booze and more weed, less sad talk and more laughing. Even though tomorrow is Monday and they both have school, they needed this night. After eating at the diner, the night before, and bumping into Piper. Alex needed to get out of there before her jealousy got out of hand for a girl that wasn't even hers. Nicky apparently had plans with Lorna which also didn't turn out the best. Shooting the shit and getting drunk with their best friend was exactly what both the girls needed.

…

Piper lays down on her bed with a thump and a groan. Polly and her have been together all day working on homework and they are finally taking a break.

"If I have to look at one more math problem I'm going to combust. Let's please talk about something else." Piper says while putting a pillow over her face.

"Okay well then let's talk about how you still haven't texted Larry back." Piper groans again at the mention of Larry.

"Ugh Polly I don't want to talk about that." Piper rolls her eyes.

"But why? I saw you guys holding hands during the movie and we were having a good time at the diner!" She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I think that Larry is really nice, but there isn't 'that thing' that makes me want to date him. There is no chemistry there. He is just nice and that's it."

"That thing? How do you know what 'that thing' is if you haven't had that with anyone before! I mean come on Piper, we could double date all the time! It would be so fun!" But she has felt that thing before. She can't tell Polly that though, because then she would have to bring up Alex and she can't even explain Alex.

"I just don't like him, Pol." Polly's eyes light up, it seems like she just came to this huge realization and Piper isn't excited to hear it.

"OMG! There is someone else and you think you have 'that thing' with. Otherwise you wouldn't even know about the thing without that. This explains everything! Tell me all about him!" Polly squeals with excitement, leaning in to this new gossip.

"Well, it's complicated. I don't even know if it's anything, but I just feel this draw towards umm this person. This person is just really nice and sexy at the same time. I don't even know if they like me at all, so maybe it is all in my head. There really is no way al…umm this person would ever look at me in that way. They are a junior, so I'm just a kid in comparison. I'm confused and screwed, but I mean…" She is interrupted by Polly.

"Woah, Piper slow down! I don't know what you got yourself into, but it sounds complicated. Just trust your gut and if you are drawn to him, there must be a reason. I say go for it." Polly says with a softer look on her face. Clearly aware of how confused her best friend is.

"You don't care about Larry?"

"Well, I want you to be happy and clearly you are caught up on this person way more than Larry, so go for it. I just need a name please!" Polly flutters her eyelashes and gives Piper her best puppy dog face.

"Sorry Pol. This one is going to be my secret until I understand it more." Polly's face drops and she rolls her eyes at Piper's need for secrecy.

"Fine! But I better be the first to find out when something happens. That's what best friends are for right?"

"Of course. You will be the first to know." Piper responds but with some hesitation in her voice. As much as she loves Polly, she doesn't know how she would react to Alex. If she even has a chance with her, but if something does happen, it would take a while for her to tell anyone. She has never been one to stand out and this might be something that makes her stand out. She isn't sure if she is okay with that yet.

That night Piper lays in her bed awake for a couple hours, struggling to sleep and have her mind stop thinking about all these new emotions she is feeling. She doesn't know if she will actually go for it or just chicken out like always. She was always one to be safe instead of take chances. Maybe this time can be different. Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, Piper falls asleep to the fact that she gets to see Alex tomorrow at practice. For some reason, that is her most calming thought.

…

 _Sorry for the late update. I just moved so it was a busy week. Again, thank you so much for the support. Your reviews are keeping me going! Sorry for the slow burn, but since Piper is new to this and she is so young, I know how hard it is to make that leap and didn't want things to happen too fast. Love you guys and thank you so much for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Alex and Nicky wake up with a raging headache. Groans escape from both of their mouths as they roll over to turn off the offending alarm that they set for the school day. Nicky throws her shoe across the room and hits the alarm off nightstand and it finally stops its ringing.

"Nice throw Nichols. How many alarms do you have to buy in a month because every time I'm over you break one." Alex stretches and looks around for her glasses.

"Well I can usually reach it to turn it off but when you are here you take up so much room that I have to throw something. And thank you. I have been practicing my throw downs." Nicky chuckles and rolls back over to fall asleep.

"Hey, hey we got to get to school! Let's get coffee first though, so get up." Alex stands and starts getting ready for school while Nicky just groans and mumbles something about how school isn't necessary when you have her looks. Alex scoffs at this and keeps getting ready.

After the raven haired girl adds her famous eyeliner and is ready for school she looks at her friend and all she sees is a ball of hair under the covers…still. Alex grabs a pillow and chucks it at Nicky.

"Ugh, Vause come on I'm hungover and I don't want to go to school. I will go for the later periods so I can still go to practice but right now is a no go for me."

"Come on Nichols get your ass up! It's only the second week of school! I'll umm talk to Piper today if you come with me."

"Fine mom I'll go to school, but just so you can get laid and that's the only reason. Plus, you can buy my coffee."

"Fine it's my turn anyway to buy."

The wild haired girl grunted as she finally sat up in bed. She quickly put on her uniform and they both left to the coffee shop before heading to school, both wearing sunglasses the whole time.

…

The rest of the school day went by fast, especially for Nicky since she slept through most of her classes. Softball practice rolled around and everyone was on field ready for the first official practice of the year. Red tells them all to do their warmup stretch, run, and play catch, with Alex and Nicky in charge.

They finish stretching and run to the field for the defense part of practice. They all huddle around Red for their next move.

In her thick accent she says, "Vause pitcher, Nichols catcher, Poussey center, Taystee left, Cindy right, Boo third, Morello, Flacca, and Maritza go to second, Daya and Suzanne first, and Pennsatucky and Chapman shortstop. Okay, everyone to their positions and let's hit some ground balls."

She hit the balls around a couple times just as warmup and everyone successfully throws it to first base. After that she start yelling out situations to see how everyone knows the game.

"Runner on first no outs!" then the slap of the ball against bat and it's coming for Piper. She runs to her left to field the ball and successfully throws it to Morello at second. Morello catches it smoothly touches the base and throws it to first with speed and accuracy needed to turn a double play.

"Nice ladies!" Red yells out as Suzanne throws it back to her.

The practice continues and more nice plays are made. Piper feels calm and confident in her fielding and even makes a diving play at one point and then flips it from her knees to second base to get the imaginary runner out. There are balls hit everywhere on the field and there are a few mistakes here and there because it is their first practice of the year and people are rusty, but overall, they look good fielding wise. Once they are all out of breath and full of dirt and grass stains, Red calls them together once again.

"Okay girls, that was good but not great, we need to smooth over those mistakes if we want to beat Aquinas this year. Now, go get a drink of water and get your bats, we are going to break off into pairs and hit stations for batting practice. Everyone get with someone you don't usually hit with and Alex, Nicky get with the two new girls, Chapman and Suzanne."

Nicky walks up to Alex while she is filling up her water. "So, I'm thinking I can match up with blondie and you can get crazy eyes?" She smirks and looks at Alex waiting for her to argue.

"Come on Nichols. I thought the only reason to get out of bed was so that I can talk to her."

"Okay, okay you can take blondie and I'll deal with crazy eyes, but you are lucky this time. Wish me luck man." Nicky punches her in the arm and heads towards Suzanne with her bat in her hand.

Alex takes a deep breath after chugging her water and walks towards Piper. She looks over at Nicky and she has that stupid smirk on her face. "So, I guess it is you and me then Pipes."

Piper smiles up at her. "Guess so." They both grab their bats and walk to the nets to hit the bucket of balls sitting next to it.

Alex sits on the bucket and starts tossing the balls while Piper takes practiced swings at the ball. Alex stands up and looks at Piper and Piper can already feel her palms start to sweat while she gives her a confused look.

"Aren't there more balls in the bucket?"

"Yeah, there is, but look, you need to use your legs more for more power. Like this."

Alex grabs her bat and bends her knees and swings the bat effortlessly while using her legs to swing with power. Piper tries to imitate her swing and looks up as Alex watches her swing with concentration.

"No, here bend your knees a little more and move your hips with your arms." She walks up behind her and hesitantly puts her hands on her hips. "Swing slowly." Piper shivers as she feels her breathe on her neck and slowly swings the bat, moving her hips with the swing. They both pause after words for a couple seconds just enjoying the closeness.

Alex finally clears her throat and says, "Just like that. Good job." They stand there a little longer until they hear Red's voice break through their stares and they both jump away from each other.

"Switch stations!" Red yells to the team.

"Hey not lesbians, you go to the bunting station next." Nicky laughs as she says this and walks to her next station.

Alex just rolls her eyes and grab her stuff to move to the next station. She looks back and sees Piper still stuck in the same place. "Hey, you coming Piper?"

Piper jumps again, getting pulled from her thoughts and looks over to Alex to see a knowing smirk on her face. "Yeah, yeah I'm c-coming right now."

The rest of practice goes smoothly with Alex and Piper giving each other looks the whole time. Finally, Red calls practice and pulls Nicky and Alex aside to talk about the team. Piper walks to the front of the school and waits for her dad to pick her up. She looks at her phone nervously and after 15 minutes picks it up and dials her dad's number.

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

"Dad you were supposed to pick me up from practice. Are you almost here?"

"Oh honey, I need to work I can't pick you up right now. Can you find another ride? Oh, actually I have to go, my work partner just got here." Piper hers a woman on the other end say hi and her dad quickly says, "I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Ugh." Piper shoves her phone in her pocket and starts walking home, when she hears Nicky laugh and get in her car. She looks over and sees Alex looking at her and she makes her way over to her beat up pickup truck.

"Hey Pipes, what are you still doing here?"

"My dad can't pick me up, so I have to walk." Piper says with anger in her voice.

"Oh, well I can give you a ride if you want."

"No, no it's not that far I can walk." As she says this she is kinda hoping that Alex insists on giving her a ride. After what happened at practice, she can't help remembering what it felt like when she helped her swing. There was a spark there that she never felt before. Even though she gets nervous whenever in the older girl's presence, there is something that keeps pulling her to her.

"Don't be silly." Alex laughs and opens the passenger door for her. "Get in idiot."

"Okay, thank you so much for this." Piper smiles and gets in the car, instantly smelling a smell that is all Alex. She never realized how much she liked that smell until getting in Alex's car. It is a mix of cigarettes, weed, and a little something she can't put a finger on. She feels the car dip and looks over to see Alex climbing in the car. She turns the car on and an old rock song blasts through the speakers. Piper smiles to herself at the comfort of just being in this girl's presence and looks down.

"Okay, so where am I going? Or am I just supposed to guess while you look at your feet?" Alex laughs and looks expectedly at Piper.

"Sorry, just make a right out of the parking lot."

…

The rest of the short drive is in a comfortable silence. The only noise is when Piper gives her directions or Alex sings softly to the music. They get to Piper's house and Alex's eyes open in awe of the huge house she pulls up in front of.

"Woah, this is where you live? Nice house." Piper looks at the house and sighs. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My dad cheats on my mom." The words come out like vomit and Piper can feel her eyes fill with tears and her lip starts quivering. "I'm s-sorry I shouldn't have said that, thanks for the ride."

Piper starts to get out quickly, when she feels a hand grab on to her arm.

"Oh, Pipes. I'm sorry. Come here." She pulls her into a hug and feels Piper start shaking with her sobs. "Do you know for sure?"

"When I was younger I saw him kissing another girl and then go to get food with her. I told my mom and she totally didn't care. I actually got in trouble for it. I'm pretty sure she was with a girl today too and that's why he couldn't pick me up."

"Damn, sounds like he's an ass. I'm sorry you have to deal with that, but I'm always here for you if you want to talk about it." They are face to face now and Alex wipes her tears and rubs her arms. They stare into each other's eyes for a while. Piper's eyes still wet from crying. Alex can't help but smile when she sees how blue her eyes can get, and with her cheeks rosy she can't imagine anyone looking more beautiful than the younger girl looks right now. She slowly starts leaning in looking at the pink lips of the girl. Slowly their lips touch and Alex is amazed by how good her lips taste and how soft they are.

Piper feels the electricity as soon as their lips touch. She pulls away slightly and looks in her eyes. The green eyes are darker than she has ever seen in the raven haired girl. She leans back in and this time the kiss isn't as gentle, it is deeper and more intense, like this is all both of them wanted to do. Piper runs her hands through Alex's hair and moans into the kiss. Eventually they both need air and pull away. Alex has a smile on her face that reaches her whole face and Piper takes a deep breath.

All the sudden Alex sees panic in Piper's face and immediately is filled with confusion.

"I'm, I'm sorry I uh I got to go. Thank you for the ride and listening to me, but I should probably get home."

"Piper."

"Thank you again." She quickly gets out of the car and grabs her stuff and hurries inside.

"Fuck." The raven haired girl lays her face on the steering wheel and pounds on the side of it. She puts her car in drive and turns up the music.

…

Piper runs inside and straight to her room. Alex just kissed her in her car and she kissed her back, and really enjoyed it too. She never felt that before. Why did she tell her about her dad? Only Polly knows about that. She has never told anyone else about that because well she has never really been that close to anyone else. She doesn't have that many close friends, but clearly Alex is something other than a friend. She just doesn't know what exactly she is. Why did she run away from her? Ugh, softball practice is going to be interesting now. Why did she kiss her? And why does Piper want to do it again, and again. Piper gets ready for bed and lays there, but sleep doesn't come. How is she supposed to sleep tonight?

…

She drives home and throws her keys on the table when she gets home. Right after she collapses on the couch she hears a key in the lock and her mom comes in and holding take out from Friendly's. She sees Alex on the couch and instantly walks over to her and places a hand on her back. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing"

"Doesn't seem like nothing, babe. Talk to me."

"Fine! I made a mistake. I kissed a girl on the team and she ran away from me after. I should have just left it alone, but Nicky…"

"Oh honey, don't listen to Nicky. You should know that by now." This earns a smile from the raven haired girl.

"I know mom, I should never listen to her. But, I really like this girl and that hasn't happened in a while. I used to never get nervous, but I can barely talk when I'm around her." Tears start to well up in her eyes as she sinks into her mom. Diane pulls her into a hug and rubs her hair.

"Oh Alex, you clearly like this girl. Don't give up, she would be crazy not to like you. I mean you kissed her, right? That has to mean something."

"Yeah, she definitely didn't mind the kiss, but afterward she freaked out and just left."

"Give it time and I bet she will see how much you care for her. And if she doesn't then, she isn't the one. I love you, babe. Everything will work out."

"Thanks mom. I love you too."

"Okay, well I have to get to work, I brought you a sandwich and fries for dinner."

Diane rushes into her room and comes out with a different uniform on. She kisses Alex goodbye and rushes out the door. Alex hears her mom mumble something and then laugh outside the door before Nicky barges in.

"Hey hot stuff. I saw your mom leaving and she told me a little of what happened. How are you doing?"

"Ugh of course she told you. I guess I'm fine, just kinda bummed." At this Nicky rushes outside.

"What the fuck?" Alex says, confused as to why Nicky would just come over and leave without saying anything. After a couple minutes, Nicky rushes back in, but this time she is carrying a familiar bag. She smiles and then starts unzipping the bag.

"I figured you needed a pick me up after the night you had." Nicky pulls out a bong and a container filled of "a good time" as Nicky likes to call it. Alex habitually opens the window and sits down waiting for Nicky to pack the bowl.

"How was the kiss?" Nicky smiles a concerned smile.

"It was really, really hot. Like she was definitely into it until right after. She just panicked and mumbled something and ran inside. I don't know what happened."

"Hey well if the kiss was hot, that means she liked it. I guess that means she is just confused. Straight girls are always tricky." She pats Alex on the back and hands her the bong.

"Yeah, I guess that is probably what happened. I guess I should back off, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable." She takes a rip of the bong and coughs as she lets it out.

"No, don't give up man. I can tell you really like this girl and she clearly likes you. I mean all of practice I feel like she only looks at you the whole time. She probably couldn't even pick me out of line, because the whole time she is stuck on you. Give it time and she will come along. She just needs to figure things out."

"That actually makes sense. Maybe there is something under that hair." She laughs and looks at Nicky as she hits the bong and coughs while giving Alex the finger.

"Glad you can laugh at my expense. Alright, how about pizza on me?"

"Sounds good." Nicky picks up the phone and calls the normal pizza place they order from all the time. Eventually the pizza gets there and Poussey is standing at the door.

"Yes, I was hoping the bong would be out. Mind if I chill for a bit and smoke with you guys? Consider it my tip." They all laugh at this and she comes in. They all smoke until eventually Poussey has to get back to work. The rest of the night is just Nicky and Alex laughing and talking about school and softball.

…

 _Sorry for the late update. I have been super busy lately with school starting. I hope you like this chapter!_


End file.
